


His place in the universe

by Mikko_Uchima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Klance BB, Klance Big Bang, M/M, Sexual Content, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, klancebb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikko_Uchima/pseuds/Mikko_Uchima
Summary: When the choice is between life and death, do you choose the hard path or the easy way out.





	His place in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> My artist is the lovely Varevare on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> Sketch dumps for the fic done by my artist! 
> 
> http://shiroganbatte.tumblr.com/post/167250439445/heres-a-sketchdump-of-sketches-i-did-for
> 
> http://shiroganbatte.tumblr.com/post/167250547245/heres-a-second-sketchdump-for

Everything was blurry. His head throbbed as he pushed himself off the floor. Blood dripped down from his forehead. He felt nauseous despite having eaten nothing in over 48 hours. He let out a dry gag as he tried to get his bearings about him.

Keith felt confused as he held his head. He let out a deep sigh, looking around. He knew where he was. This was his cell, and he'd been fighting in the arena ever since he had hit maturity. He was a great fighter, not nearly as good as the prized champion, but still a crowd favorite. Born a runt, he was sentenced to execution, but his father pulled a few strings. He could live, but he was raised in a life of fighting for his life.

Everyday he could die, but he managed to survive. He was grateful of the champion’s escape. He had been set to fight him in the champion’s next match, only to have the man vanish, putting the arena battles on hold for a few weeks. They restarted soon after, and Keith was the first to fight. That had been months ago, however. Right now his head was swimming in pain.

Keith closed his eyes tight and tried to remember. It took a moment, but he could finally push past the throb. Right... His last fight had been an experiment. He was the best fighter they had since the champion left, so he was used as the test dummy. Haggar was experimenting with smaller robeasts, to target individual paladins instead of Voltron itself.

He was put against one. He managed to kill it, but just barely, costing him the injuries he had now. They must have expected him to die, just throwing him back in his cell. They usually at least gave him a bandage... Oh, there it was.

Keith stretched his arm forward and grabbed the loose bandage. It wasn't the cleanest, but it was better than nothing. He wrapped it around his head with practiced ease before the doors slid open. He narrowed his eyes at the druid who stood before him. Was he about to get punished for winning the fight? His ears pinned back against his head and he bared his teeth in warning.

"Calm yourself. If Haggar wished you dead, she would have finished you while you lay unconscious." The druid spoke with the voice that Keith hated so much.

They all had that ugly gravely tone. With the masks, it was more like they were drones rather than actual soldiers.

"Then what have you come to bother me?" Keith growled.

He wouldn't risk doing anything more. The druid could kill him quickly if he stepped out of line, and after spending so many years fighting for his own life that wasn't something he desired. He did, however, risk pulling himself back slowly. If he went any faster he'd gag once again.

"I was ordered to give you your schedule. Once you're no longer rattled from your last fight, Haggar has created another for you to test. You will try to kill it, but we it has been decided that if you lose you will keep your life. These are tests, not battles. We want them to beat you, and if you die, how will we test the others? The rest of the gladiators are low grade canon fodder." The druid spoke, his voice never wavering.

Keeping his life was promising. There would be harder fights, but he was guaranteed his life. As such, that already sounded better than fighting for show. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter, but he liked this option better.

"Fine, will I be given enough time for everything to stop spinning?" Keith asked. The answer was probably a no, but he had to try. He wouldn't be able to fight at full power feeling like this, stomach churning from the pain.

"We need you at full strength to test the beasts. The paladins won't be weakened Galra runts, they will be at their full power. The champion is among them. These beasts must be powerful. So instead of waiting, you will be treated medically after your battles from now on. You will report to Medical officer Fey." Keith’s ears perked up at that. Actual medical attention!? That was something only the champion had gotten and that was mostly just to be experimented on by the druids.

"This must be serious if you're offering a gladiator medical attention. You're getting desperate to capture Voltron." Keith stated.

He had known no life other than his cell, the arena, and the Empire, but he couldn't help but dream of traveling among the stars, sometimes debating what it would be like to travel with the castle of lions.

He couldn't think like that, he knew it. They were evil, trying to kill the Emperor and harm the Empire... But Zarkon was the one who forced him down here, to be a prisoner for entertainment as he fought for his life day after day.

Keith had zoned out to the point he didn't realize the druid had left him alone in his cell. Was he to get medical attention now, or did that only start after his next test? His question was answered when a frilly eared Galra came through his doors a few minutes later.

Keith didn't know how to react until he realized this was the medical officer he was to respond to for treatment. He seemed nice enough. He smiled as he opened his kit and took the gross bandage off Keith’s head. It was already stained with blood.

The other Galra spoke nothing as he worked. Probably based on orders, considering that several times he opened his mouth like he wished to say something but closed it quickly after.  
  
Once his head was clean and securely wrapped, he felt much better. He was given some pills, and he took one immediately, wanting relief from the pain. Fey turned to leave, and the glint of ... something caught Keith's eye.

He stared at the blade until the other Galra left the room. He had never seen that symbol before. The blade was barely visible, like the officer wanted it hidden. Keith had questions, but he knew that the officer would provide no answers as the door shut and locked back into place.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance sat in the observation deck, gazing out into the unknown sky, the constellations, the planets, the asteroid belts all unknown to him. After spending years learning the ones in his home system, it was a bit unnerving even after all this time.

He loved being a paladin of Voltron. Saving lives was one of the best feelings in the world. But, right now, he really just wanted one of his mom's hugs instead. To go home even for one night to let them know he was okay…. But he knew that couldn't happen.

If the Galra somehow followed them, his family could pay the ultimate price for a quick visit. It didn't stop the longing, however, so he spent his sleepless nights staring out into the cosmos.

Most nights, his dreams consisted of his family, or of facing off against the Galra. They had bonded as a team, and they were strong, but Allura had been fretting about finding the true red paladin. She was an excellent pilot; however, the bond between her and Red wasn't there. She was just able to fly her until such a time the red paladin stepped forward and took their rightful spot.

Voltron would be stronger with all the true pilots.

All the fretting had caused nightmares about finally meeting their match with a robeast. It had ended up with him in the observation deck more nights than ever before. They needed to find their red paladin, and soon.

Lance pushed himself up from his spot, Shiro would be up soon to start his training, and he didn't want to be caught, even if Lance knew the other slept as little as he did. He knew Shiro was just trying to look out for them, but he wasn't looking for a lecture about his sleeping habits.

He stretched, cracking his back as he headed out. He felt like staying up longer, but they were supposed to get up soon. What he wouldn't give to have a full day to relax- but the Galra wouldn't let them have that. Any day off was weakening Voltron.

On his way back to his room, he stopped when Shiro's door opened in front of him. Lance offered him an awkward smile as the black paladin of Voltron stared him down with disapproval. But he didn't get the lecture he was expecting.

"Lance, you need your sleep. But I’m glad you're awake. I was going to wake everyone anyways. Give me a hand?" Shiro asked.

Lance only nodded. He wasn't tired, and at least he wouldn't have to pretend to be asleep for an hour until breakfast. He knocked on Hunk’s door, rousing the yellow paladin before moving onto Pidge’s. Shiro had gone to wake up the Alteans.

Everyone gathered around the table, all in different states of wakefulness, but all confused as they looked to their leader for an explanation. He took no time delving into one.

"I’m sure you all remember the mission to retrieve the Red lion and the prisoners we rescued. I've spent many nights thinking about the arena. There are many more still left on the fleet ship. Sendak's ship contained just a few that were being transported; either away from the arena, or back to it. I want to free the rest of them. The Galra won't be expecting us to attack them. Those people deserve to be free. I can't imagine just abandoning them to continue to suffer." Shiro stated. No one at the table could find it in them to argue with Shiro's reasoning.

"I assume you've already been plotting out an attack?" Allura questioned. Shiro nodded in confirmation.

"I have put a lot of thought into this, Princess. I wouldn't have brought it up to the team without it. I hope to get moving in 3 days. I've already left them there far too long. But with all that we had to do, I hope they’ll understand." Shiro mused.

Lance sighed. Flying to a Galra battle ship wasn't his favorite thing, but he didn't want those innocent people to suffer. It was his duty as a paladin to protect and save any innocent lives that suffer unjustly at the hands of their oppressors.

He wouldn't argue Shiro’s point. No matter how horrible his nightmares got, he would never step back and let people suffer because he was scared.

He loved flying Blue too. She was his partner. Allura’s fretting just got to him more than he had expected. He’d be stupid not to have a healthy fear, but he was strong enough to get through it just like the rest of them.

Lance had spent the last three days preparing for the raid. They had gone over every possibility. They didn't want to risk anything when it came to saving the prisoners. Fighting was one thing, but this wasn't just their lives on the line this time. There were, according to Shiro, at least a hundred that needed to be saved from the Galra.

He headed down through the halls, bayard drawn, prepared for any Galra who might come his way. There was one cell down here, different from the others and further away. He was sent to liberate this prisoner while the others worked to free the rest. He would join them and assist them once he got his one to safety. He ran down the long hallway, the drones seemingly having left the hall alone once the alarms sounded.

Lance got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was feeling more and more like a trap every second as he went down the halls.

Standing in front of the door, he froze. He debated on if he should go inside. Maybe if he just left and claimed the room was empty, that would be okay?

...No.

Despite how suspicious this was, there could still be an innocent creature in there that needed his help, and he could not abandon them when they needed him!

Reaching out, Lance pressed the button on the door.

Stepping inside the room, he mentally cursed. There wasn't a random alien sitting in front of him, but a Galra. Lance knew this was a trap! He held his bayard up and pointed it towards the Galra, gritting his teeth.

The Galra bared its teeth at him, but it stayed down. Lance’s finger went to the trigger, but he stopped himself as he stared down into his golden eyes.

 

 

Staring down into the cold, unforgiving eyes of what he thought was his enemy, Lance felt something similar to a chill go down his spine.

But the fear wasn't there.

Instead, the urge to protect overcame him, and he decided to risk the mission to protect what could only be a Galran child, judging by the size.

Lance began to notice that the Galra was dressed in the same attire as the other prisoners being held captive. The bandage around his head was stained with a bit of blood. Lance lowered his bayard.

"You're a prisoner here?" Lance asked. He didn't think the Galra imprisoned their own, especially children. This Galra was only an inch shorter than him. He also seemed to be the same age as Lance.  
But the way the Galran adults towered over him was a part of what made them so terrifying. This had to be a child.

He should have expected this from the Galra. Using their own children for their sick amusement.

"I am a gladiator, if that's what you mean by prisoner." The Galran spoke.

Lance felt sick to his stomach. That confirmed his worst fear. This child probably knew nothing more than fighting for Zarkon’s amusement.

"Dammit. Okay, well, you're safe now." Lance offered his hand to the Galra with a soft smile. "I’m the blue paladin of Voltron, and I'm here to rescue you."

-

Keiths eyes widened. The weird man who came into his room branding a gun was a paladin of Voltron. So this was what the alarms were about. They were being invaded, and the paladins were trying to take the gladiators away from the Empire.

He couldn't trust these people. They were going to hurt the Empire, they wanted to kill the Emperor… But Keith found himself moving to take the paladin's hand.

"I'll protect you, just hold my hand and I'll get you through these halls." The paladin spoke.  
"Why do I need to hold your hand?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So that you don't get lost or scared. I'll protect you, okay? Let's get you to my lion so I can hurry back. I'm supposed to join my team in freeing the others immediately, but I won't risk a child's life in the crossfire." The man stated.

"I’m not-- You know what, fine, I'll hold your hand." Keith stated taking the paladin's hand.

This should feel wrong, but leaving this place felt better than he would have expected. He didn't feel guilty, butt excited.

"The name’s Lance." The paladin, Lance, spoke as he started running down the hall. Going so fast made Keith's head spin. He still hadn't properly healed yet, but he had to make it.

"...I’m Keith." It had been a long time since he spoke his own name. Most people never said it. The fact he even remembered it was a mystery.

"Nice to meet you, Keith.” Lance laughed.

He stopped to peek around the corner. He didn't understand why he was putting the Galra’s life over helping his team. He followed behind him, moving quickly towards the destination Lance had in mind.

The sight of a large Blue lion took his breath away. As he stared onto her beauty, he realized this had to be a Voltron lion. She was beautiful.

Lance pulled him towards the magnificent creature. The lion’s head lowered and he was pushed into her mouth.

"You stay in there! You can sit in the seat, but she won't work for you. I'll be back soon! You'll be safe in here! She has a barrier!" Lance called out before Keith heard his footsteps disappear, the barrier once again rising.

Going deeper into the mouth, Keith found what appeared to be the controls of the lion. He touched the soft chair before he sat down. She glowed the most magnificent shade of blue. He was tempted to touch the controls just out of pure curiosity. Well, Lance did say she wouldn't work for him…

Keith reached out and grabbed onto the handles. As expected, they were locked in place.

"I'm not trying to fly you." Keith said out loud as if she could hear him. "Your controls are very complex. Don't eject me." He asked as he poked at the control panel.

Nothing activated, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is amazing."

He was sure it wasn't just his concussion speaking. The Blue lion was the most complex amazing thing he had ever had the pleasure to interact with.

Keith continued to hold his position, imaging what it would be like to fly her. Lance got the pleasure to do so everyday. His life must have been much more exciting then being locked up all the time and forced to fight for your life.

The paladins fought the Empire, but none of them had lost their lives. The gladiators lost lives daily to the beasts of the arena, or forced to kill one another. It was a gruesome life... and Lance had saved him from it.

No longer would he have to wake up and wait to be dragged off to fight a new battle for the entertainment of the Empire. He couldn't stop a wide smile from spreading across his face.

He was safe here. Lance would get him off this ship to a place he wouldn't have to be a pawn.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance’s breath burned in his lungs as he ran down the halls to make it back to his team. He couldn't stop thinking about the Galra he had left back in Blue. He didn't want his friends mad at him for having left a Galra in his lion.

He knew Allura wouldn't be pleased, but he was just as much a victim of Zarkons cruelty as any of them were. He was just a child, too. It wasn't fair for him to suffer as he had. Lance promised himself that he would welcome the child with open arms once they got back. He couldn't just leave him with the other prisoners when they left them on a neutral planet to get help.

He was Galra, and there was a reason his cell was away from the others. The others would probably kill him if left alone with him just for his blood. They had to at least bring him to the Blade of Marmora. Lance would see to it.

His mind was so preoccupied he hadn't even realized that he had reached the site until he heard Pidge screaming at him.

Lance dodged the shot before firing back at the drones. Right, he could focus on that one prisoner later. Right now there were hundreds of prisoners being held here, and they had to free them as well. That was his duty. As he lifted his bayard, he purged the Galra out of his thoughts with his next shot.  
  
It took a few hours to destroy all the drones, knock out the two Galra who were working on board and board everyone onto the castle ship. The lions could only take so many at a time, and Lance was kind of glad he was on clean up rather than carting the prisoners back and forth.

He still had the little Galra back in his lion. He knew that it was safe, since no one had run back with a tale of his lion gone missing just yet. He was right to trust him in Blue. It seemed to have worked out, and no one got hurt.

They had found a few dead bodies that they were unsure what to do with, but the other prisoners opted to just abandon them. If it was his choice, Lance didn't think he'd be able to leave anyone behind, dead or not. But it would be to hard to carry all the bodies without the other prisoners help, so they had no choice.

Lance groaned when he finally got to head back to his lion. He was due some goo and a nice, long nap. When Blue’s head lowered and he got inside, he couldn't stop the shriek that came out of him. Coming face to face with bright yellow eyes, Lance placed his hand over his heart.

"Oh man, those eyes." Lance said, taking a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate.

Right. He had left a Galra child in his lion. Nothing scary, just a prisoner settled into his pilot's chair.

"Right... I can't exactly do anything about them." Keith stated with his ears back, voice a little groggy.

It’s obvious that he had been taking a nap in the lion before Lance returned. Slowly, Keith rolled out of the seat and flopped onto the floor.

Lance only chuckled and took his spot in the pilot's chair, the controls lighting up as the lion came to life. Keiths eyes were locked onto the controls, watching Lance control the lion.

"How does she know it's you?" Keith asked, causing Lance a bit of a shock.

"Oh well, she's magical. Kind of alive. She even picked me to be her paladin. All the lions do. They know where we are and who we are. It's a mystical bond that can never be forced." Lance said recounting Alluras words.

"Thats pretty amazing." Keith said pushing himself up, running his fingertips over the cool metal. The controls didn’t react to him, as he expected. It was just so much prettier now that she was awake and working.

Lance heard Keith yelp as she kicked into gear and sent him skidding to the back. Lance laughed as he took her out of the area and into the stars.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiths eyes widened as he took in the sight. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced, to look out at the stars from Blue’s cockpit.

Now that he was free, he wished that, maybe, he'd be able to get his own vessel to pilot some day. To fly among the stars like he was watching Lance do right now.

It made his heartbeat speed up, but the appearance of a large white ship came too fast for him. Before he knew it, the beautiful sight was replaced with the stark whiteness of what had to be the castle hangars.

Keith huffed as Lance ruffled his hair.

"Come on buddy. I’ll take you out for a real ride before we drop you off. Don't worry, we won't leave you with the others. We have a completely Galra allied team that will take you, I'm sure… Oh, and my team doesn't know there was a Galra child among the prisoners." He stated. "So just... be prepared for that." He said with a small smile. They were more open to Galra now since their alliance with the Blades.

"Why do you keep saying that? Calling me that?" Keith asked as he got to his feet with a stretch.

"Well, because you're Galra? Or did they not tell you what species you were?" Lance asked with a raised eyebrow. That just seemed kind of backwards, even for the Galra.

"No not that. Child. I’m an adult." Keith stated as he walked out of the lions with Lance.It was still shocking to see how big she was. And now, there were 4 other lions around them, too.

His eyes drew to the Red one.

"You're an adult?!" Lance exclaimed looking him up and down. If he were human Lance could believe it. Lance was 19 himself and full grown. But this Galra was an inch shorter than him.

"Yeah, but I'm a runt. We are usually executed. My father did what he could to save my life, so I ended up in the arena. I know what you're thinking, but I know he loved me." Keith said scratching behind his ear. He never had to tell anyone this before, and the words came out heavy on his tongue. He didn't realize how hard it was to say.

"Oh...I didn't know that. I'm sorry, I thought since you were smaller that you were a child. But it's just as bad they locked you up and made you fight for your life. You're safe now." Lance stated looking at him with a small smile.

"Lance!" A voice echoed out as Allura came out of the Red lion, the red bayard drawn into its bo staff form and pointed at the Galra. "How did he get here?! Did he force you to take him!?" She asked, her voice dangerous as the prisoners and the rest of the team surrounded them.

"No! No, Allura, he was a prisoner, same as the rest. He was forced to fight, he's not our enemy!" Lance pulled Keith behind him and held up his hands to her.

The rest of the prisoners seemed to disagree with him, as they all glared at Keith.

Allura looked over the Galra, taking in his prisoner outfit, and lowered the bo staff, still glaring at him. "Fine... I'll trust your judgment, Lance. We will leave him with the blades." She stated, no room for argument. "No one is allowed to harm him while he is in our care." She said, directing it to the other prisoners who were watching them.

Keith let out a sigh of relief. He knew the prisoners had to hate his people for everything they had done to them. He was kept away from the shared cells for that very reason. They didn't want to risk him being ganged up on and slaughtered between matches. However, if he died in the ring it didn't matter.

Lance wrapped an arm around Keith as they headed out of the hangars, but something stopped them in their tracks.

The Red lions barrier had dropped when they walked past.

Lance looked up at her with amazement and back to Keith. Allura was nowhere near Red, and she certainly wasn’t attempting to get back into her lion.

Lance let go of Keith and took a few steps back, keeping his eyes on her.

Keith looked at the Red lion. She was breathtaking, in the same way as the Blue lion was. But she felt special, different to him.

He took a few steps towards her with his hand outstretched.

"Stop right there! Don't you touch that lion." Allura called out and Keith froze. He didn't want to. h He wanted to keep going, to sit in her like he sat in Blue, even if he didn't fly her.

"Allura! Red picked him." Keith heard the small one dressed in green speak.  
  
"Pidge is right... We should at least let him get inside." Another spoke, taller than the green one.

Keith took another step forward as the Princess grumbled her approval.

The lions head lowered and he walked inside of her, goingt to the cockpit. He looked around at the controls glowing red. With shining eyes, Keith looked over her mechanics,similar to Blue but different all the same.

"Oh wow." He said as he sat in the chair. She had picked him? Lance's words went through his head about how the bond couldn't be forced and he smiled brightly.

He was chosen by the Red lion to be a paladin of Voltron!

But that meant fighting the Empire. Keith’s smile fell a little. He didn't know how he felt about that, but... it was meant to be. He was meant to fly her.

Maybe he could convince them not to kill the Emperor? That would satisfy both sides of him.  
He knew they did bad things, but growing up in the Empire, he had his loyalty and Keith didn't know why.

Keith sat down in the pilot's chair and touched the levers, though without moving them. He knew that right now was not the time for a joyride. However, he couldn't help the way his fingers twitched, eager to get going.

"We are going to make such a good team, aren't we, girl?" Keith spoke out loud. A loud purr answered him back, making him jump. "Oh... So that's what Lance meant." He got up. "I'll be back later." He said patting the pilot's chair and headed back out of her.

The prisoners were still waiting, but now all six members of the team were there as well.

With the Princess’ bayard activated. Keith swallowed as he approached them.

"Here, take it. You will learn to use it." Allura stated, offering him the weapon.

He slowly took the bayard from her hands. Keith stared in awe as it went from a bo staff to a sword in a swift movement.

"It takes the shape of its paladin. I guess you get a sword." She said, and a soft smile finally spread across her face. "It's a shock to find out it's you, but i'm glad we finally have our red paladin." Keith couldn't help but return the smile back at her.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat and I'll show you to your room." Lance said as the rest of the paladins headed out to the dining hall.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over dinner, it was obvious that the prisoners would be dropped off before it was time to sleep, which was quite the relief. He didn't trust them to have them around while he slept. At least, team Voltron had Galra allies, and he wasn't as nervous around them as he thought he’d be.

They were good people, even trusting him a little already. It wasn't a perfect bond. But it would grow, Keith was sure of that.

As he promised, Lance had lead him to his room once dinner was over. Keith knew he didn't have to stay in here unless he wanted to. This wasn't the prison, he was allowed to leave, and his door could only lock people out and not in. He liked that.

"Thank you for bringing me here. You could have left me once you saw I was Galra, but you didn't." Keith said with a small smile, looking towards the boy he had learned was called a human.

"Hey, I'm glad I did. You're one of us now.And even better, you're one of our friends now." Lance said, holding his hand out to Keith.

Keith looked at the hand. Was this a human thing? He had only seen hands extended like that in battle...

Keith took note of where the bed was and grabbed the human’s hand, using his body to toss him over onto the bed. Lance let out a scream as it happened, but the laugh that came out of him when he hit the bed was good to hear.

"Dude?! What the hell was that?!" Lance asked as he pushed himself off the bed.

"You extended your hand. You wanted a demonstration of skill, right?" Keith asked, his ears going down. Did he do it wrong?

"Oh my god, no. It's a handshake. It's a greeting for humans." Lance said. "Come on, hold out your hand."

Keith held his hand out, glad that Lance wasn't mad about the misunderstanding.

Lance took his hand and shook it. It was weird, but it was also nice, in a way. "I won't make the mistake again."

"As much as I don't like being thrown around, that was really impressive, you know." Lance praised him and Keith fluffed up. He had never gotten praise, only critiques when he did something wrong or almost lost a fight.

This was already far better than the Empire. Even if he would continue to be risking his life, but this time, it was for a good reason.

"Oh, I have information. Haggar is working on smaller ro-beasts. They are designed to go after you paladins rather than Voltron. I was the test dummy to test them. I only fought one before you came but I barely killed it. Please be careful." Keith stated.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance’s eyes went wide. Smaller ro-beasts?

They were hard to kill even as Voltron! But knowing ahead of time gave them time to prepare. They were Voltron, they could deal with this just like they could take on anything that came before.

"Thanks for the warning, Keith. I’ll let the others know. We get up early for training, with your injury do you think you'll be okay to train?" Lance asked. He didn't want to push him, but they needed to start bonding or they would be stuck unable to form Voltron like when they first started out.

"I can. I will be up and ready when you call for me." Keiths voice sounded like a practiced verse.It sent chills down Lances spine.

It was unfair how Keith's life had lead him up to the point of him responding like that to something that should have been neutral. It was just training to them, but to Keith, it must have seemed much worse.

"No, no. We won't call for you. If you're running late for breakfast we may knock on your door, but that's it. You're allowed to sleep and leave your room." Lance promised him, resting his hands on Keith's shoulders. "You're not a prisoner anymore. You're free." He stated looking into the golden eyes. They actually seemed warm and kind, now that he was taking a closer look.

-

"Okay." Keith said looking at Lance with a small smile. He was starting to believe that, but it would take at least a few days for him to really settle into the castle and become one of them. He was already starting to do so, and as they landed to drop off the prisoners he would be able to relax with less people around. Especially ones who wanted to kill him.

"Well, I need a nap. Allura said we are close to the planet where we’ll drop off your cellmates, so feel free to explore, or do anything you want, really." Lance said with a soft smile. He headed out of Keith’s new room and crossed the short distance to his own.

-

It would be hard to get use to a Galra actually living with them. But he already had the markings of a good friend, even with the misunderstanding of the handshake.

As he laid down in his bed, Lance wondered just how much things would change in the next few days. They had a Galra paladin. They weren't so different from the original paladins. Except, their Galra was the red paladin, not the black one, and hopefully Keith wouldn't betray them and start a 10,000 year war that impacted the entire universe.

Lance couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

Keith seemed too nice and kind for that, but he was sure Zarkon had a time when no one thought him to be the evil man he was right now. Lance just had to have faith that Keith would be on their side and make their team stronger. Strong enough to finally take down Zarkon and free the universe from his evil reign.

He had to ask Keith about the rumors they had heard of, about Zarkon’s son. But Lance figured that it would be too much for one night, especially with Keith warning him about the robeasts already. They had lots of time for that.

Lance closed his eyes and sleep slowly came over him. It was far earlier than he usually went to bed. He didn't even do his normal routine. But he was exhausted and needed the sleep to be prepared for their first day with their new team member.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since Keith had first arrived, and he’d found himself settling in quite well with the others. It seemed the Alteans were even starting to trust him a little bit, sending him on scouting missions, just him and Red.

It was a relief, to say the least, and he felt happy to just be able to be part of the team. He’d settled into the role of Red paladin. The urge to want to protect the Empire slipped from him after his first battle. He had seen what his people were really doing outside of those walls. It was far worse than the arena had made it seem.

They were monsters, enslaving and murdering across the entire universe. This wasn't what he thought it would be. It was a sick mess. He’d end the reign and free the people alongside his new team. He wouldn't let them down, and he wouldn't disappoint Red for picking him as her paladin.

He had also learned what that blade on the medical officer had been. The blade of Marmora. The medical officer had been one of the rebellion. Keith felt a bit gleeful that Zarkon had the enemy in such a trusted position.

Keith had been honored when he was given his own blade and welcomed as a member of the group. Lance had been a little jealous. However, it only took a few words about how he was just as much a member but without being a Galra he couldn't have a blade for him to give in and laugh it off.

The silence from the Galra through the last week had been eerie, to say the least. Even if they didn't always engage in combat, they at least heard something from the Galra all the time. About the planets they conquered or something they had destroyed.

It had been silent lately and Keith was on edge. They had to be planning something. And knowing the 'test' he had done for them before he left, his stomach was turning. He’d barely been able to eat yesterday, and he couldn't seem to swallow anything today.

"Keith, are you alright? You've been swirling the goo around your plate for the last 10 minutes." Shiro asked. That's when Keith noticed the others were finished and standing up with their plates.

"Yeah... I'll be fine-It's just that I’m worried. The silence." Keith stated as he picked up his plate. He knew he wouldn't eat. He’d try again at supper. He followed the rest of them into the kitchen and dumped his plate before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Hey, maybe they just gave up! Voltron’s been kicking their butts!" Lance exclaimed. But Keith could see the doubt behind those words.

"They’re planning something, Lance, and we all know it." Keith stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think so too, so we prepare for the unknown. But we should enjoy this time off while we can, it doesn't happen often." Shiro said, patting Keith on the back before heading off, probably to the training room.

Keith wondered if he could join. He had built up a pretty decent friendship with Shiro over this time. It was nice, the man was a good friend, and the best one to spar against to get better.

He had seen improvements in his own skills as well. He could just imagine how impressed the druids would be if he went into the arena now. He couldn’t repress a shiver at that last thought. No more arena. Ever. Lance had made sure of that.

Keith sighed as he left the kitchen and headed for the training deck. He had just opened the door when an alarm blared through the castle. His fur stood up on end as he took off for the control room, hearing Shiro’s footsteps behind him.

He had the urge to peek behind him on instinct, but he knew who it was, so he stayed focused on the task at hand and ran into the control room.

"What is it?! Are the Galra back?!" Hunk exclaimed from the other side of the room, looking just as worried as the others felt.

"Luckily, no. It's just a distress call from an uninhabited forest of a planet. I'm sure someone just got lost, or their ship lost power. We shall head down and lend our assistance." Allura stated. "I mean, you will head down." She corrected, still unused to not being the red paladin. "Lance, you'll be the one to get out to talk, your friendly nature will make it easier for them to approach you if they are frightened. "

"Roger that princess! I’ll charm those aliens into feeling so comfortable they won't even know why they were distressed in the first place!" Lance said, everyone relaxing since they didn't have to head off to battle this time. It was a little relief to them all after expecting such a horrible retaliation for the long silence. They should have been relaxing in the time off but they were to on edge to relax, getting less sleep than before.

The paladins headed out, getting their armor on as they were determined to make this an easy quick mission. Not that things work out all the time...

They boarded their lions and headed down, everyone staying up in the air as Lance landed the Blue lion on the ground in front of a cloaked figure, who shivered from what seemed to be the cold atmosphere of the planet.

Keith watched as Lance talked to the unknown alien, squinting his eyes to see if he could make out what it was. Lance was smiling and just being... well, Lance in his eyes, so he did not notice anything out of the ordinary until the figure pulled the head of his cloak down and Keith felt ice go through his veins.

It took only a moment to register that this was one of Hagar's small Robeasts. And Lance was standing right in front of it, alone.

Lance managed to dodge the first swipe of the beast. Keith was impressed with how fast Lance pulled out his bayard. Keith practically slammed the Red lion down to the ground. He was desperate to get out.

Lance wasn't weak, but Keith had first hand experience with the first failed experiment and he knew how vile and strong the robeasts were. This one was actually deployed, so it was most likely even stronger.

Keith wasn't even out of his lion when he heard Lance cry out. He pushed himself faster, his bayard drawn. He had defeated the other one before. This one was stronger, but so was he. He trained, he wasn't worn down by constant battles, and he was fed better.

He had to try, and, if nothing else, he wasn't alone this time either. He could see Shiro landing the Black lion as well. He'd probably given an order, as Hunk and Pidge’s lions hadn't moved, but Keith's ears were ringing at this point and he couldn’t hear it.

"Robeast." Keith panted out. His com was still open, and they had a right to know what was going on.

As the creature was about to slash its claws through Lance’s stomach, Keith slammed into it with a guttural growl. His ears pinned down, he took a quick look at Lance and saw his arm bleeding and part of his chestplate destroyed, thankfully lessening the blow.But he still had gashes down his chest.  
Keith turned his full attention back to the beast and charged forward with his sword drawn, slamming it down on the creatures extended claws. It was made of metal and quintessence. He wasn't sure how he was going to pull this off, but he had to. Lance was bleeding, and he didn't know how deep those gashes went.

Keith was thrown back when the robeast pushed him off. He quickly got back to his feet, Shiro approaching from the side. They could do it together. He didn't know if he even stood a chance alone, but with Shiro by his side, he knew they could.

The both of them charged the beast from both sides. The beast blocked Keith's bayard but took a full hit from Shiro's hand. It let out a weird sound. Not one of pain, Keith couldn't place it.

Keith ducked as the robeast spit out a beam, and slashed at one of its legs with all his strength, grinning when he saw the big metal dent. The weight of the creature finished what he had started, snapping off the lower leg.

Keith stepped back as Shiro threw his weight against the robeast and toppled it onto the ground with a loud, almost creaky growl. Keith plunged his sword into the robeast’s chest at the same time Shiro slammed his hand through its face.

Keith panted as he sat up on his legs, looking over to Lance, who was hunched over in a puddle of his own blood. He immediately ran over, leaving his bayard in the chest of the beast. He looked over Lance's injuries and let out a soft whine, running the tips of his fingers over the break in his armor, careful not to actually touch the injury.

Lance fell forward into Keith's arms. It must have taken a lot to fight that beast on his own, being so close and having a long range weapon. He had done amazingly, better then Keith would have expected from anyone. Now he was bleeding heavily, and it must have taken everything to just keep standing while they took down the beast that had attempted to take his life.

"You saved my life." Lance said with a dorky smile, looking up at Keith.

Keith wasn't too sure if they could say that yet. Lance was still bleeding, they had to get him into a pod. Keith pulled Lance closer, scooping his arm around Lance’s legs to pick him up, when he felt the other press his lips against his.

Keith decided that now wasn't the time to talk about it, and after the brief pause he picked up Lance and ran to the Red lion.

Keith didn't bother to see what they'd done about the Blue lion, knowing they wouldn't just leave it. By the time he’d run out of his hangar and into the medical bay, Lance was out cold in his arms.

Keith could still hear him breathing. He couldn't be more relieved when Lance was finally put into a pod. He should be safe now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
None of it felt real now even as he sat in front of Lance’s pod. It had been 5 hours, and Keith hadn’t left. Lance had saved him from an awful life, and now he was stuck inside a pod with horrific injuries from the Empire Keith had wanted to believe in at first. He felt so stupid, ever placing any kind of trust in an Emperor who was so vile.

He just felt lucky that, as Coran said, it wasn't as bad as it looked and Lance should wake up tomorrow evening fully healed. It still made him feel stomach sick to remember that he'd been a part of what made this happen.

He knew he didn't have a choice, but he’d still tested their first model for them, helped them fix what was wrong and improve it in a way.

The kiss wouldn't leave his head. The soft press hadn't felt like it had ever happened. He was half sure he was imagining it, but the look on Lance's face after it confirmed it had been real.

He wanted to know what it meant. He needed to know. But Lance had to be okay first. Keith didn't think he could bring it up to the others, they wouldn't know, and might think him silly for overthinking such a simple thing.

Keith finally peeled himself away from Lance’s pod when his stomach was in pain from the hunger. He’d scarf down a little bit of goo and return shortly. Keith stretched as he stood. All the paladins and the Alteans were surely asleep by now. He usually was too, but today was too stressful for him to even think about sleep.

He didn't even want to eat, he still felt a little nauseous, but he had to. With one last look over his shoulder at Lance, he headed out of the room.

Keith was shocked when he walked into the kitchen to find Hunk and Pidge already inside, Pidge perched on one of the counters and Hunk putting a tray of... something into the oven.

"What are you guys doing here? It’s the middle of the night." Keith stated looking between them with a raised eyebrow.

"We could say the same to you, you know. You're not the only one stressed over what happened with Lance. That was brutal." Pidge stated, but she sighed a little as well. "You up for joining us? We’re trying out different recipes right now. Trying to recreate some Earth food for Lance when he wakes up."

"Yeah, right now we're doing chocolate chip cookies. Sans scaultrite." Hunk stated, glaring at Pidge a little. Keith had a feeling something had happened before, but that was just gross. Who would put scaultrite in food? It didn't make sense.

"Okay, that sounds good. I don't know what your food tastes like, but I'll happily give a hand or taste things." Keith said, taking a spot at the table with Hunk.

"Oh, in that case, we already figured out how to make mac and cheese. I'm sure you're hungry." Hunk stated, reaching over and grabbing a half full bowl of some purple concoction that frankly looked far too gooey to taste any good. "Go ahead, you can eat it all, we have more ingredients and I want to cook something fresh for Lance tomorrow."

Keith reluctantly picked up his spoon and took a bite of the concoction, finding it tasted far better than it looked. His stomach growled. It seemed to accept the weird looking dish that tasted far better than the castle goo.

Keith had finished the bowl within minutes, pushing it towards the middle of the table with a content grin on his face.

"Wow, that was amazing. I can’t believe that kind of food exists on Earth, even if you used replacements here." Keith stated, too full to clean his bowl just yet.

"Yeah, we do. This tastes the same as it does back on Earth, but back home it’s white or yellow, not purple." Pidge chuckled. Keith hadn't noticed before, but she had a box of ingredients next to her which she licked or nibbled before placing them into another container. Keith figured it was the stuff she’d already tasted.

Hunk jumped up a few minutes later and pulled the weird small lumpy messes out of the oven. Keith screwed up his nose at the color. It frankly looked like feces. He gagged a little when Hunk bit into one.

"Oh wow! Pidge, try this, it tastes like cheesecake!" Hunk handed the girl one of the 'cookies' and Keith had to look away as she took a bite as well.

"That’s amazing. Not chocolate chip, but wow." Pidge grinned, jumping off her spot on the counter and heading over. She broke the cookie in half and handed one half to Keith, who closed his eyes. He knew they wanted to share the disgusting looking - but apparently very tasty - treat with him.

He took a deep breath to gather his courage before he took a bite of the cookie. The taste that flooded his mouth was far better than he had expected, and he let out a contented little sound.

"I have to agree, these taste good." Keith said before popping the rest into his mouth so he didn't have to keep looking at it. "Is there a way to change the color, however?" Even if it still kept the same shape it wouldn't look as bad.

Hunk laughed. "Yeah, they look really bad, don't they. Well, as long as they don't taste like crap too I'm happy." All three of them ended up laughing at that. Keith regretted not talking to these two much sooner. They were as kind as the others, and included him with no problem. He loved his new team.

Keith stood up and looked through the kitchen before he found what he was looking for. He spread the blue substance on three of the cookies, not wanting to ruin them all if it didn't work. The cookies absorbed it and took on a vibrant blue color.

Keith picked one up and bit it. "Oh, this is good too!" He said happily. Hunk and Pidge grabbed one of the cookies each and took bites of their own.

"Now it's raspberry cheesecake!" Pidge stated, taking no time in eating the rest of the cookie. Hunk took the blue substance from Keith and coated the rest of the cookies in them.

"I think Lance is going to love these. I'll figure out chocolate chip some other time. Want to help then, Keith?" Hunk asked. They hadn't found a replacement for chocolate yet, but he had come up with something delicious.

Keiths ears perked up and he gave them a bright smile as he nodded. "Yes, I'd love that."  
  
They stayed up, finishing off the 'cheesecake' cookies and talking for another hour before the humans finally decided they had enough and had to sleep. Keith walked with them to grab his pillow and blanket from his room, but waved them off before he returned to the medical bay.

He'd sleep in there tonight. 

The kiss had replayed in his head even during his little baking adventure with Pidge and Hunk. But now, alone with the pod again, it was all he could think about. He fell asleep with the thought of soft lips pressed against his.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day didn't come soon enough for Keith. He watched the timer count down each tick, going too slowly to him. He needed Lance out now.

Hunk was in the kitchen, finishing up the mac and cheese, wanting it to be warm and ready as soon as Lance was out. Keith stood in the room, waiting with Coran, Allura and Shiro. Pidge was once again helping Hunk in the kitchen.

Keith smiled softly when the pod finally opened and Lance fell forward. Keith caught him in his arms and hugged him for a few moments, listening to the sound of Lance’s heartbeat before he finally let go.

"It's good to see you're okay, Lance." Keith said, keeping a hand on Lance's arm.

"Only thanks to you." Lance said with a playful wink.

"Alright, Hunk has dinner, some kind of mac and cheese and some cookies for us all to enjoy tonight!" Coran exclaimed. Keith would never forget how Lance's eyes lit up at those words. If this was Lance's reaction, Keith would be sure to help Hunk make more recipes. He wanted to see that face again.

 

 

They headed out to the table. Dinner went smoothly, Keith staying close to Lance and keeping an eye on the blue paladin as if he'd disappear or start bleeding once again if he left him alone for a few minutes. It was silly, and he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

Lance loved the mac and cheese and the cookies. Hunk and Pidge were pretty flattered when they were complimented on their creativity and ability to replicate such good food. Keith ended up getting flustered when they gave him some credit with the cookies. He barely did anything, so he felt he didn't deserve it.  
  
Once dinner was done, Lance offered his hand to Keith. "Come talk with me for a bit in my room?" He asked. Of course, Keith nodded and followed Lance to his room, taking his hand like he had in their first meeting. It was warm. Lance took his hand back far too soon for Keith's liking.

Lance closed the door behind them both, locking it before he went over to Keith. He slowly wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, giving the other time to back away if he so wanted.

Keith never did.

"So, since I've had some bad luck in the flirting department, and you were a friend and became a paladin, I wanted to hold back. But I already jumped way out of line and kissed you, so I figured I might as well lay out the fact that I do really like you." Lance stated, looking Keith straight in the eyes. It was obvious he was embarrassed, but he wasn't shying away from it.

"I like you too Lance. I loved when you kissed me. Though it would have been better if you weren't dying in my arms." Keith chuckled a little.

"Ah, ah, ah. I was being SAVED in your arms, a super romantic first kiss!" Lance insisted. And how could Keith deny that, now that he thought back on it like Lance had said.

"I suppose you're right, it was romantic. I want to do it again." Keith pressed his forehead against Lance’s.

"I seriously hope you just mean the kiss and not the whole almost dying thing, because I really don't need to have another near death experience." Keith could tell Lance was just teasing, thankfully. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, pulling Keith closer to him.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's chest, trying to mimic the way Lance was kissing. He figured he was doing pretty good.  
  
Lance broke the kiss to step back and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him for Keith. He sat down next to Lance and, they resumed their slow kisses.

Lance brought a hand up to cup Keith's cheek, deepening the kiss. They were both being careful. Lance didn't want to break the mood, and Keith needed to be gentle with Lance. Everything else in his life had been harmful and violent, and Lance didn't deserve any of that.

Lance slowly pushed Keith backwards onto his bed, Keith's head landing on the soft pillow as he kept his hold on Lance, the other hovering over him. They both looked at each other and giggled softly.

Lance pulled back, took his jacket off and pulled his shirt over his head when Keith tugged the hem of it. Keith pushed himself up enough to pull his own jacket off and pull his shirt over his head, going in for another kiss. Lance’s fingers went through his fur, a little purr coming out of Keith’s lips, and Lance broke out in laughter.

"It's so cute, you’re purring." Lance stated with a soft chuckle, going to pepper kisses over Keith’s face and down his chest. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, it's all okay, Lance." Keith said, his voice steady.

Lance nodded, moving his hand around to touch Keith's butt. Keith couldn't stop himself from breaking out into a laugh. "That tickles a bit." Lance moved away his hand, but he did get an affectionate nip to his chin as an apology.

"Can I?" Lance asked, gesturing to Keith's pants.

"Only if you take yours off, too. I want to see you as much as you want to see me." Keith reached down as he spoke, flicking open the button on the front of Lance’s jeans and tugging them down a bit.

Lance scrambled to grab onto Keith's pants as well, working them open with an eagerness Keith hadn't expected. This was exciting. His own heart was beating almost as fast as it had in the heat of battle.

They both slipped out of their pants, and soon their underwear had joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Keith felt a little weird, since Lance had been staring at him for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked, cocking his head. Lance squeaked and finally looked away from Keith's dick.  
  
"It's got ridges!" Lance exclaimed, his face going from shock to joy. "That is so cool!" Keith only then realized that Lance’s was smooth. Still looked nice, though.

Keith was wondering how they'd do this as Lance pushed him back onto the bed, urging Keith to spread his legs. He settled between Keith's parted thighs, giving him a quick peck.

"Okay so here we are.... So I don’t have any lube, but I read that spit can work just as well." Lance said pressing his fingers into his mouth. It was kind of sexy, Keith had to admit, as he watched Lance slick up his own fingers.

Lance lowered his fingers to Keith’s hole and pressed one inside. Keith yelped out loud and pulled back.

"Ow! That does not work!" Keith exclaimed as he looked between his legs.

"Oh my god I’m so sorry, I thought it would. Okay, so that's out of the question." Lance said, looked a little ashamed of himself.

Keith smiled a little as he pushed Lance back onto his knees. Keith kneeled as closely as he could, their dicks touching, and he gave Lance a deep kiss.

"Hey it's fine. It didn't work, but doesn't even hurt anymore. It would have hurt if you tried to continue though, but you didn't." Keith pointed out.

He licked the palm of his own hand before wrapping it around both of their dicks and stroked them together. "I think this will be fine for tonight." The look on Lance's face answered for him. His eyes were shut and his cheeks red, breath coming out a little heavier, his hips bucking slowly into Keith's hand.

Keith groaned as he quickened the pace once he had gotten used to it. It was a little embarrassing how fast he came, but with Lance coming only two more strokes after him, he didn't feel that bad. They'd build up their stamina together. Keith flopped back onto the bed, a dorky grin stretching across his face as Lance landed beside him a few moments later.

Lance pressed his face into the crook of Keiths neck with a content sigh.

"That was amazing, Keith. So, you're my boyfriend now, right?" Lance asked, laying a hand on Keith's chest as Keith pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"Yeah, of course." Keith wrapped both his arms around Lance, hugging him tightly.

As Lance drifted off to sleep, Keith knew the journey would be a hard one. But he'd face each fight head on. After all, he had Lance to come back to after each one, win or lose.

He wouldn’t die. He knew Lance would be too sad if he let that happen.

One of these days, the war would be over. He’d just have Lance by his side, without the threat of a bloody fight. He’d take each day as it came, enjoying the time he already had with Lance, but working towards the goal of a peaceful life with the man who saved him.


End file.
